


Alternate Points of View

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [211]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, allison+stiles siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompts, cosmictuesdays asked for: Teen Wolf-Leverage mashup, Stiles surprises someone while hanging upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Points of View

It’s starts when they are six, and it’s a new school for everyone, and not just them.  This school is old, and dark, and built up rather than out, hemmed in by the city it serves.  

Allison’s a little afraid of the stairwells, in ways she knows she shouldn’t be, can’t be, not while still being her father’s daughter.  But they are all old and creaky, a edifice of dark wooden treads and walls that have seen better decades, and the single light on each landing doesn’t always fully penetrate down the stairs to the next level.

Stiles is a little too distracted by his conviction that their teacher is a witch to notice at first that Allison always takes the long route, out by the fourth grade classroom and up those stairs, that have a window as well as a light on each landing, which have been freshly repainted sometime in their lifetime.  But when he finally does, he has to all but drag his sister over to the stairs by their classroom.  He watches her, tightlipped and eyes wide as he all but pushes her up and down between landings, the little islands of light in the darkness, so that they both make it to class on time.

Witches are not to be trifled with, he knows that already.

The term drags on, and Allison’s fears don’t abate; if anything, she seems more afraid now than before.

His first solution were torches, which were confiscated by the witch before lunchtime, and handed back to their frowning father at home time.

Stiles lied for Allison, and said they were for show and tell.  He made goofy faces, the heavy torch almost blinding him as he held it under his chin, but at least their father lost interest, didn’t probe deep enough to uncover Allison’s fears.

This, he decided, was going to take drastic measures.  He had to jury rig a harness; none in the workshop fit his tiny body.  But the attic was secured by only a padlock, and being small meant it was easy to crawl through the tiny access hole in the ceiling and abseil up and down, working as fast as he could in the darkness. Allison’s face a pale oval below him as she caught the lines he threw down to her.

It was fun, he thought, zipping up and down like a yo-yo.  And the fairylights they had stolen from the christmas box lit up the dark stairs, turning them into something magical.

That was the first time he defied gravity for his sister.  It wasn’t the last.  And when the belay line slipped in the wet, and sent him skidding ten feet down the line before the brake caught, bouncing him to a halt upside down and face-to-face with her sister’s boyfriend, well…he grinned at Scott’s stunned expression, ignoring the way Ally was rolling her eyes.  “Hey guys,” he grinned

“Stiles!  What are you doing?”

Stiles looking up, past his feet, along the length of line tether. "Oh. Just hanging around."


End file.
